


Making Angels

by EvE79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Naomi (Angel), But does it change anything?, Cas telling the truth, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Locked up Dean, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, New Angels are needed, No Graphic Birth, No graphic sex, Planning to get more Angels, Sex Slave Dean Winchester, Written in about 30 minutes..., short sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvE79/pseuds/EvE79
Summary: In order to restore the Angel population Head Angel Naomi has a plan.1.	Take as many fertile people hostage2.	Let Angels impregnate these humans3. 	Have new Angels4.	Repeat from step 2
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Making Angels

Dean Winchester is a carrier and taken from his bed in a, rather harsh way.

He has been brought to a fairly large white room. 

It only holds a simple but quiet comfy bed.

The first night after he was taken an Angel comes to bring him food and drinks.

Two hours later another Angel with bright blue eyes comes into the room.

Dean doesn’t remember much from that night, just that they fucked.

This continues to go like that for a full week until the Angel explains that Dean is pregnant.

From that moment on his room becomes a bit more comfortable. 

A comfy chair, kitchen table and chair, bookcase and a wardrobe suddenly appears. 

While Dean’s belly grows, the blue eyed Angel comes in once a week to check on the baby.

Angel/Human pregnancies last only six months. 

One day Dean is heavily pregnant, the next his belly is flat.

That same night Castiel, the Angel, comes back again to mate Dean.

Within two weeks Dean is pregnant once again.

Castiel explains that the Humans chosen are prepared with a certain mixture.

This is to assure the Angel sperm catches and the Humans have a safe pregnancy.

But also to give the mother figure a clean break after delivering the child.

Basically the men and women brought up are seen and used as brood mares.

That night Dean’s womb catches again.

THE END


End file.
